


58. raised by wolves

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [89]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: “Just one hunter, to take out the big bad wolf?” she says, and her voice is a growl. “That’s not very smart.”
“I know,” Helena says.





	

The pack sleeps on the edge of town. Helena knows this the same way everybody knows this: by hearing reports of the missing, by hearing howls in the middle of the night, by hearing rumors. All sorts of rumors, really.

The area on the edge of town is full of broken bottles and barbed wire. Helena walks on the balls of her feet, fingers wrapped around the handle of the silver knife in her pocket. There are no animal sounds. There are no animals, here. There are no people either.

There: empty building, rubble, bricks. Helena walks through what used to be a doorway. She keeps her breathing slow and even, so she can hear sounds – but there aren’t any, only unmoving piles of fabric and pillows. The air smells like dog. Helena breathes through her mouth.

She hears a footstep behind her. She turns around and her knife meets throat before she even registers: a woman, about her height, gold eyes and a tangled mane of brown hair and very sharp teeth. She holds her hands up playfully, like this is a game. Her skin is already starting to flush a diseased red where Helena’s knife is at her throat.

She looks at the knife. She looks at the way Helena is holding the knife. Helena sees her make the conclusion: _hunter_. Helena reeks of hunter. She knows exactly how she moves.

“Just one hunter, to take out the big bad wolf?” she says, and her voice is a growl. “That’s not very smart.”

“I know,” Helena says.

“Stupid,” says the wolf. She sounds like she approves. “Say you gut me. What’s gonna stop my pack from rippin’ you to shreds?”

Helena’s heart pounds sick and guilty in her chest. She doesn’t say anything. Her head is a constant drumbeat: _I want, I want, I want, I want_ —

There’s a hand around her wrist. It’s the wolf’s hand. Helena wasn’t paying _attention_ , Tomas will – Tomas will—

Tomas doesn’t know she’s here. Tomas didn’t send her here. None of the other hunters, actually, know that she is here. Helena lets the wolf’s hand stay around her wrist. It’s very warm. Near-feverish. She’s heard that werewolves sleep in a pile and they are never cold and they are never once alone. She’s heard all sorts of things. Helena has been stockpiling rumors for a very long time.

The werewolf pulls Helena’s hand away from her throat, the knife with it. Helena lets her.

“You’re new to this, aren’t you,” says the wolf coaxingly.

“No,” Helena says. “Fifteen years.”

The werewolf blinks at her, eyelids shuttering down over gold. “Shit,” she says.

“Vampires scream when they turn to ash,” Helena whispers to her. “Faeries laugh. The dead just sigh when you put them down again, like they know.”

Her hand is shaking in the werewolf’s hand. She blurts it, desperate, her own terrible confession: “Turn me.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Turn me,” she says again. “I don’t want to be like this anymore. I want to be like you.”

The werewolf scoffs, turns on one boot-foot and walks deeper into her den. Helena follows. Her hand is desperate on the silver knife.

“Please,” she says, a low wail.

“You think I’m enough of an idiot to turn a _hunter?_ ” the werewolf snarls – _snarls_ , truly, her whole mouth full of teeth. “God no. You can piss off, or I’ll make you.”

“They said,” Helena says, losing the words she’s been holding under her tongue for days and weeks and months, “they said you sleep in a pile, they said you all share food, they said you can feel your pack in your brain when you hunt. They said your pack is like your family.” By the end of the speech her voice is cracking; she is teary-eyed. _I want, I want, I want I want I_ want _I want_.

“You poor piece of shit,” says the werewolf wonderingly. “You’re _lonely_.”

“I don’t want to kill them anymore,” Helena says. “I don’t want my hands. You can take them. I don’t want them. They’ve done so many bad things.”

The wolf is stepping closer, closer, and she’s right there, and she smells like juniper. Juniper, here, in the middle of the city.

She settles her hands over Helena’s throat. Helena lowers her own hands. In what is the very stupidest thing she has ever done, she lets the knife fall to the floor. She looks into the werewolf’s eyes. She breathes.

“I could kill you,” says the wolf.

“Please,” Helena says, and she doesn’t know what she’s asking for.

But the werewolf knows. She opens her mouth. She sinks her teeth into Helena’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
